This invention relates to pressure transmission systems, and more particularly to a system for transmitting pressure from a hot, radioactive, corrosive or other liquid or a bellows-like or other assembly fixed relative to a pressure source.
Prior art hereto is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,463, 3,696,659; and in copending application Ser. No. 377,200 filed July 9, 1973, by V. N. Lawford et al. for FLOWMETER AND FUNCTION GENERATOR THEREFOR. Said copending application Ser. No. 377,200 is assigned to the assignee of this application.
In the prior art it was impossible to decouple a pressure sensitive instrument from a hazardous pressure source because a radioactive, hot, corrosive or other type of liquid would spill. Moreover, decoupling at the source of such a liquid is often impossible because the fitting thereto is welded.